Cato's POV
by ajrin.choudhury
Summary: It's the same story in Cato's eyes.


I woke up feeling as happy as I'll ever be. Today was the reaping day for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I just know I am going to be picked. If I am not then I will volunteer. As simple as that. People from the other districts such as 3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12 usually fear the games but the ones from 1, 2 and 4 The Careers, look forward to it. They get a chance to show off their skills and win! I am going to win this thing and I know it. Everyone gets dressed for the name picking. I don't really care about my look all that much but my mother insists on me wearing a suit to the event even though it's hot out. I do as she says and go out of the house. My two younger brothers are still training so my mother forbade them to volunteer. She even told me once but I wouldn't listen. I know I am prepared.

We walk to the big field where usually people practice long distance spear throwing, but a stage has been set up for the reaping ceremony. Everyone has smiles on their faces. I know they are thinking of volunteering but I'll beat them to it. The reaping starts with the anthem and Mayor Belling saying the same speech about the rebellion which happened 74 years ago. I was too happy to listen to what he was saying. I was just thinking how I will kill all of those wimps in the arena and what I should do with all the money I would get from the Capitol. After the speech was over, a woman wearing a green wig and an outfit to match came up to the mike. She started with what she says every year "Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be ever in your Favor" in that annoying Capitol accent of hers. She goes up to the glass ball which contains the names of the girls. She picks out a name. It read Kate. Before she walked up the stage, a girl named Clove volunteered for her. She was hauled up to the stage by some Peacekeepers and then she introduced herself. I think I recognize her. She is from my school but 2 years below. I think I saw her during lunch or during knife throwing classes. Whatever! I have to focus on myself and not some girl I don't even know about. But we are going to be allies so might as well get to know her strengths. Then it is time for the boys. I see everyone around me is getting ready to volunteer. What they don't know is I am more determined than they were ever. The woman, whose name I came to know was Deyra, read the slip and it contained my name. I was overjoyed by the sound of that. I began to run towards the stage but someone asked to volunteer for me. I ran back to that guy, punched him and went up to the stage. "Oh we got a violent one this time now don't we? And a handsome one too." Says Deyra. I know I should be flattered and all but I am just thinking about the games and what lies ahead of me. Deyra says her usual line and pushes us inside the JusticeBuilding. Then she goes off to check on the train we will be using to go to the Capitol. I sit there waiting to go. Just then the doors open and my family walk in. My mother bursts out into tears, my father just gives me a good luck wink and my brothers just hug me which I don't like. I hate physical contact with anyone. So I never was tempted to get a girlfriend. Having one would mean I have to kiss her and all and as I said I don't like physical contact all that much. So I push them aside and tell them to leave as I don't want them to flood the place. When they leave, Deyra comes and takes me and Clove to the train. When I enter I see crystal chandeliers and golden plates with a mountain of food on each. I see plush leather sofas and wooden tables. I recognize the wood. It is mahogany I think. I sit down next to Clove and wait for our mentor to come. The doors open and a tall built man come in. He is bald and he looks as ready as I am to win the Hunger Games although he is not participating. He looks at us and sits down opposite us. He introduces himself as Brutus. He won the Hunger Games when I was 5. He looks very rough and tough. He starts telling us stories about his own games. At first it was quite interesting but after an hour or so, I felt really bored. And in his story just 2 tributes died. It took him 1 hour to explain that who knows how long he'll talk until he reaches the end. I see Clove letting out a yawn too. I decide to stand up and leave, but then Brutus says "Where are you going? I am near to the death of the third tribute." I ignore him and go to my room, taking a cupcake from a tray nearby. I sit on my bed and work out my strategies while chomping on the chocolaty goodness of the cupcake. I think I will use the spear when I need to kill someone from a distance and use my sword anytime else. I do this for about 2 hours and then see that it's already night. I go to the dining table to eat my dinner. There where many delicacies but I decided not to make myself gain weight in the bad way. I stick to the basics. Some soup, some Gatorade which I got from an Avox and some wheat germ that I had in my pocket. It is said to have nutrients that give you strength.


End file.
